


Change is hard

by BittyTheBunny



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Can be seen as remrom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyTheBunny/pseuds/BittyTheBunny
Summary: The distant sound of metal clashing could be heard throughout what could only be described as a castle in complete ruin. No other sound was heard amongst the clashes. Not the faint murmur of distant voices, nor the click of shoes to stone that normally joined the bustle of life within a castle. Just angry clashes echoing wildly through every inch of every tower. The clashes, though angry, held hesitance with each hit. Eventually a pause silences the mirid of blows, sending the entire castle into a quiet lull.Two Princes both alike in stature and color stood several feet apart both sweating and panting due to the battle they were raging. The two Princes, though similar in look, were far from it in personality. One a force of chaos ever seeking to cause mischief and mayhem, the other a people's man, kind and creative, a dreamer.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Change is hard

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as like a shitty little thing but then I kept adding and changing things and now I have a universe where Roman and Remus are Princes and Thomas is their uncle who's king till one of them takes over the throne but the kingdom secretly blames remus for the death of the king and queen and drama so much drama.  
> But yeah enjoy some angsty remus

The distant sound of metal clashing could be heard throughout what could only be described as a castle in complete ruin. No other sound was heard amongst the clashes. Not the faint murmur of distant voices, nor the click of shoes to stone that normally joined the bustle of life within a castle. Just angry clashes echoing wildly through every inch of every tower. The clashes, though angry, held hesitance with each hit. Eventually a pause silences the mirid of blows, sending the entire castle into a quiet lull. 

Two Princes both alike in stature and color stood several feet apart both sweating and panting due to the battle they were raging. The two Princes, though similar in look, were far from it in personality. One a force of chaos ever seeking to cause mischief and mayhem, the other a people's man, kind and creative, a dreamer. 

\-----

Remus and Roman stand several feet apart both panting heavily as they struggle to keep themselves up. Remus gripped his morning star tighter, the look on his face twisting into a look of pure anger. While Roman simply held onto his shield tightly he refused to lift a sword to the other. Never again.

"You know Roman," The green eyed man spits the name,"when a man destroys half of a castle out of anger, generally people stay away!" He laughs like he had made a poor joke,"oh but not you mister Prince Roman just HAS to be the savior of the day!" He croons in a sickening tone.

Roman just sighs deeply and whispers the other name,"Remus please we have to stop this. This fight is rediculous!" He cries out to the other making remus growl before charging Roman again.

"Rediculous? REDICULOUS?! Everything I've ever done everything I'll ever do will be nothing but rediculous to you!" Remus cries while slamming his morning star down harshly causing a slight falter in Roman.

"No remus that isn't true! Please Remus we can go back home,we can change for the better, both of us!" Roman pleas before holding his shield up higher to defend himself from more of Remus' blows the mettle of his shield denting from the hits causing Roman to curse softly under his breath.

Remus snarls and grips the morning star tighter "All that stuffs easy for youuuu to say, when you change you change for the better!" Another harsh blow Romans sheilf,"but nooo, not me! When I change! I change for the WORST!" He charges at roman throwing his whole body into each swing but roman barely even falters doing his best to stay on his feet as Remus continues to come at him with all he's got.

"I used to just not be good enough," his steps falter before he throws another harsh blow,"just not good enough for King Thomas! But now...NOW! IM NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Remus suddenly manages to get the upper hand by swiping at Romans feet with his own, sending the other tumbling to the floor. Remus pants as he slowly lifts his weapon then brings the morning star down, a loud crash moves the air sending dust and debry everywhere.

Slowly the dust begins to settle around the two figures and a soft broken chuckle can be heard breaking the silence,"that's funny? Right? At least you found me intertaining..." He pauses a soft broken gasp passing his lips as he looks into Romans' eyes, tears brimming in his own florescent green ones,"you liked me...didn't you?" He asks voice cracking as another sob passes his lips. His body slumps and he slowly sinks to the floor so he's straddling Romans lap awkwardly.

He let's go of the morning star letting it roll away till it hits Romans shoe and stares at his hands as they shook,"what am I doing?" Slowly he clenches his fists tight and squeezes his eyes shut. Fat tears break past his eyes and begin falling down his cheeks hitting Romans pants and his own hands,"why do I wanna hurt you so bad?" He asks, his voice cracking again as a loud broken sob slips passes his lips. 

"I'm supposed to be your friend…" he whispers in broken voice before collapsing into Roman,"I just want to be your friend." 

Slowly Romans drops his sheild and he whispers Remus' name. However, before he could say anything else to the sobbing man, the large doors to the castle slam open wide. 

Two men dressed in expensive clothes rush inside followed quickly by half a dozen men in knights armor. They only falter briefly before rushing to Prince Romans aid.

"Your highness please let us arrest this man before he causes any more casualties! He could kill you or the king!" One man says urgently but Roman puts an arm around remus,"no don't touch him Logan that is an order." He says firmly and give the other smaller man a look that says to do the same.

Slowly Roman stands and helps remus up,"we are going back to the castle." He says and rubs tears off remus' cheeks,"that is not up for debate Patton " he says giving the man a look.

Patton bites his lip and looks away,"yes your highness." He says curtly and stands aside for Roman to pass with a now covered Remus. Romans cloak draped over the other man.


End file.
